Used
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Zoe finally lets lose on how Grace's rejection made her feel. This will be at least two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Used**

 **Summary: Zoe finally lets lose on how Grace's rejection made her feel. This will be at least two parts.**

 **Part One**

Zoe Rivas swallowed hard as the teacher assigned the partners for the newest school project. She squeezed her fists together and shut her eyes, willing what she knew was going to happen not to. Most of the students had already been assigned partners and she and three of the other students were the only ones left. Usually, she wouldn't worry about such a thing. But after...after the _incident,_ as she liked to call it with Grace happened, she was wary. They hadn't really talked since then and Zoe had been...well, not happy. But she'd been dealing with it. She'd been dealing with the loss of the friend she'd had feelings for. Dealing with how Grace had used her as an experiment or whatever. She wasn't ready for all of the emotions of hurt and anger to be brought up again after she'd finally become comfortable with herself.

"Grace Cardinal and Zoe Rivas." The teacher's voice broke through Zoe's thoughts and Zoe felt Miles reach over to squeeze her arm comfortingly. She turned and gave he and Tristan a grateful look and let out a sigh. She saw Grace sit beside of her, but she didn't look at the girl, instead taking out her notebook and a pen.

"Zoe, shouldn't we at least look at each other if we're going to do this?" Grace questioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

Zoe froze for a moment and gritted her teeth before she turned to look at the other girl out of the corner of her eye. "Fine. But this is only because I don't want to fail. Once the project is finished, we can go back to not speaking again." She stood up abruptly then as the bell rang and hurried to gather her books in one arm, lacing her arm through the arm Tristan offered her. She didn't look back at Grace as Miles and Tristan led her from the classroom, following their other classmates who were eager to get their weekend started.

"You okay?" Tristan asked once they were by the lockers and Zoe could breathe easier. He studied his best friend carefully, sympathy filling him.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She managed a smile. "I just..I thought I was over her. How she hurt me. I've been so happy since I came out. Why does what she did _still_ hurt me?"

"Because you cared for her." Miles said, reaching over to hug her, allowing her to bury her head into his shoulder, the way he'd hold his siblings.

Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her head into his neck, hot tears dripping onto it. She hadn't let herself let go and deal with what had happened. She'd tried to get back at Grace by fooling around with Zig and it had just made her feel worse.

"Come on!" Tristan said suddenly, grabbing his best friend's hand and then his boyfriend's. "Let's go get some ice cream. Maybe that will cheer you up."

Zoe smiled and nodded, thankful for her friends.

* * *

The three took their seats at a table in the Dot, immediately ordering themselves some food before they began to talk quietly.

"You know, I think that you should tell Grace how she made you feel." Miles said quietly, stirring his soda with his straw. "It might help you heal. And it might make working on the project easier if you're able to get rid of some of that hurt and anger."

Zoe looked up sharply, dark eyes wide in shock. "But how do I explain to her that her having sex with me when she knew how I felt about her, and then turning around, saying she was straight and had always liked Zig made me feel like she used me as an experiment? How do I begin to tell her that without seeming pathetic?" She slumped in her chair at her outburst and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands before taking a slurp of her sweet tea.

Tristan scoffed at that, waiting until their meals were placed in front of him and the waitress had left before he replied, "If anyone is pathetic, it's her." His voice was venomous as he said it, dipping a fry into ketchup and popping it into his mouth for emphasis. "Who sleeps with someone that they have no attraction to like that? Who gets someone's hopes up when they know how that person feels about them?"

"Tristan is right." Miles told her with a nod of his head, scooting closer to the boy in question. "She hurt you and it's not your fault for putting yourself out there. Maybe if you're honest with her, you'll finally be able to move on and maybe meet someone who does deserve you."

* * *

Zoe groaned as she entered her room and shut her door, throwing her purse and book bag on the floor. She tore her clothes off and threw them into the hamper before shrugging into a long tee shirt and a short pair of sleep shorts. She bit her lip and stared at her phone, wondering if she should call Grace and plan to meet up with her for their project, tomorrow.

As if Grace had heard her thoughts, her cell beeped, signaling that she'd received a text. Opening it up, she saw that the other girl wanted to meet up tomorrow at noon. She typed in that that was fine before she shut off her phone and threw it on the bed. She went to get her laptop and opened it up. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, the very thought of talking to Grace tomorrow and doing what Miles suggested plaguing her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Used**

 **Part Two**

Zoe woke up much earlier than she would've liked to on the weekend. She had had a fitful sleep, mind unable to get off of the fact that she would be meeting up with Grace today. She didn't know how she'd handle it, to be honest and she began to regret not just ignoring Grace's call. Surely a failing grade would be better than meeting up with the girl who broke her heart.

With a sigh, she shook her head and climbed out of the bed and hurriedly grabbed some clothes from her closet. She hurried into the bathroom and filled the tub for a warm bath, pouring some of her sweet smelling bubble bath into the tub. Zoe stripped off her nightclothes and sunk into the club, eyes fluttering shut as she allowed herself to relax.

After she'd bathed and washed her hair, she got dressed and hurried downstairs to make herself some breakfast and get a drink. She still had some time before she had to meet up with Grace. While she waited for her toast, she picked up her cell to call Tristan, needing her best friend in that moment. She turned and hoisted herself up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs as she waited for him to answer.

"Zoe?" Tristan's voice sounded confused. "Why are you up so early on the weekend?"

The brunette pulled her toast from the toaster and gently spread on the jam. She took a bite and chewed it before finally speaking. "I have to meet up with Grace for our project, today." She told him. "I couldn't get much sleep because I've been so _worried_ about it."

"What time are you supposed to meet up with her?" He wondered curiously.

Zoe listened to him move around the room as she finished her toast and took a sip of coffee. "At noon. So I'll leave in about an hour and a half."

"Do you want me to come over?" Tristan asked kindly, already sounding as if he were ready to run out the door and drive to her house if need be.

"No. I'll be fine. I just..." She trailed off and sighed. "I just needed my friend. Maybe after Grace and I are done, I can call you and you and Miles can come over? Maybe bring me so mint chip ice cream and some movies? I feel like I'll need some junk food."

"Well, me and Miles have you covered. Don't worry." Tristan told her,

They talked for a little bit longer before they hung up and Zoe washed her glass before she hurried to finish getting ready. After she'd brushed her teeth, she grabbed her bag and her purse and hurried out the door. As she got closer to Grace's house, she felt her heart clench painfully. She recalled the last time she'd visited Grace at her home. The same night that had meant so much to her, that had ended up making a mess of everything. Her hand shook as she lifted it to knock on the door and she hesitated for a few moments before finally doing so. Her hands clutched to the straps of her bag and her gaze flickered left and right.

The door swung open and Grace's mother smiled at her. "Well hello!" She said, sounding cheerful. "I've wondered why I haven't seen you in so long, but Grace would never tell me. Hopefully whatever happened can be fixed." She stood back and let the girl step inside before she called out to Grace that Zoe was there. She turned back to Zoe and said, "I've got to go to work so I'll leave money for the two of you two get a pizza or something." She smiled at her daughter as Grace walked over and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Be safe, honey." She murmured, running a hand through her daughter's dark hair. And then she was out the door.

Grace and Zoe stared at one enough silently for a few moments before Grace finally spoke, "I figured we could do the project down here. It will probably be easier."

Zoe scoffed at that. "Of course it would" She spat out vehemently, eyes on fire as she glared at the girl. She stalked past her and fell into a seat at the kitchen table unceremoniously. Quickly, she pulled out the book that they'd been assigned, her notebook and a pen.

"So how do you want to do this?" Grace asked, trying to ignore her former friend's behavior.

The other girl shrugged and crossed her legs. "Well, I can start on the plot for our switch up for the scene and you can write the essay. Pretty simple, right? Then we won't really have to talk and we can have as little contact as possible."

Grace stared at Zoe in disbelief. "Are...you really going to continue on with this?"

Zoe whirled around and glared at the other girl, "Gee, I don't know! Are you going to use me as an experiment again?" She raised her voice in her anger.

Grace shifted her eyes guiltily. "Is that how I made you feel?" She asked, swallowing hard.

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pull her "Princess" persona to the forefront but to no avail. "How do you think?" She asked listlessly. "You were my friend and I trusted you. You knew how I felt about you, but you had sex with me anyway, even though you had to know that you didn't feel the same. And yeah, I know that I've never been the nicest person. I can be a downright bitch when I want to be, but I honestly felt like you saw the real me. Then when you said what you did, I was so hurt and angry that I just wanted to get back at you so I fooled around with Zig and filmed it. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. But it didn't help me at all. It just made me feel empty. And Miles suggested that I should tell you how much you hurt me, and I guess I finally am. I mean...I'm out and proud, now but I still haven't tried to meet anyone. I still go back to what you did. I just...why did you sleep with me if you're straight? Was I just some experiment?" Her voice cracked toward the end as she asked the question and she didn't try to stop the tears from spilling over. She was too exhausted to.

Grace seemed to think for a few moments before seeming to steel herself. "Because what I said wasn't exactly the truth." She answered.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She whispered suspiciously.

The girl took a deep breath before she continued on. "I mean, I didn't push you away because I'm straight. That isn't true. I pushed you away because of my disease."

"What?" Zoe asked in disbelief, letting out a laugh. "What does your illness have to do with anything?"

Grace turned her eyes on Zoe and answered, "We both know what is likely to happen to me. Even if I got a new set of lungs, I could still die if they gave out. What if we had begun dating and we fell in love only for you to realize what would eventually happen and leave me? It's happened before. What would happen when you eventually lost me?"

Zoe didn't know what to say as she stared at Grace, eyes wide.

"Anyway, we should start on our project." Grace said, switching the subject quickly as much as she might not want to.

Zoe didn't say anything, chewing her lip in thought as they started on their project.

 **Next Chapter: Zoe tells Miles and Tristan about what Grace said, Grace gets some advice from Maya, Miles talks to Grace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Used**

 **Part Three**

Zoe left Grace's about an hour later, not bothering to stay for the two of them to order pizza. Her mind was a whirlwind, on what the other girl had told her and she honestly didn't know what to think. She just really needed to get home and call Tristan to come over. When she left, it was awkward, neither girl knowing what to say. As she walked down the sidewalk, she pulled her jacket closer to her and dialed Tristan's number, asking him to meet her at her house.

When she arrived, she was grateful to see Tristan and Miles leaning against Tristan's car, bags hanging from their arms.

"Thank god for you two." She breathed, immediatly enveloping them in a hug, much to their shock.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Zoe?" Tristan teased, smile upon his lips. When he noticed the expression on his best friend's face, it fell from his lips and he looked at her. "What happened? Was it really that bad?"

She bit her lip as she followed them inside and up to her room, the three of them immediatly collapsing on to her bed. She thought the question over for a few moments before she shook her head. "It was more...unexpected? I mean, I did what you suggested, Miles. I confronted her about how she made me feel. And I asked her why she slept with me if she knew all along that she was straight. And then..and then she told me that she had _lied."_

Miles gave Zoe a confused look. "Lied? About what?" He wondered.

Zoe shook her dark head, tears coming to her eyes now. "She told me that she lied about being straight because of her cystic fibrosis." She confessed as she laid her head on Tristan's shoulder, her hand clung tightly to Miles'. "She told me that she didn't want me to leave when it got to be too much or for me to lose her. And I just...what do I _say_ to that?"

Tristan stared with wide at his best friend, feeling stunned. "Wow." He commented lamely. "I didn't know that she was sick."

Zoe tugged at her dark hair in frustration. "God, she's going to hate me for telling you. The only reason I knew was because I took her home when she was vomiting blood."

Miles furrowed his brow. "When did that happen?" He asked.

The girl swallowed hard. "One day while we were at school. We were just playing around when she ran off on me. I followed her and saw her spitting up blood into the sink. I didn't know until her mother mentioned it that that was what was wrong with her.

Her friends seem to mull things over for a few moments before Miles finally speaks, "You know, while it's not okay that she hurt you, the reason she gave you today makes a lot of sense."

At his boyfriend and friend's questioning looks, he began to explain.

"Think of it this way. Her cystic fibrosis is something she's been dealing with her whole life. Some people probably didn't understand it or it scared them, so they ignored her. And so she learns to keep it hidden until she can't, until you accidentally find out, yet you're _still_ interested in her. And then you two sleep together and she realizes how serious things are and she worries about how it could possibly end. I know a lot about messing up. I can understand what she might've been thinking.

* * *

Grace's hand shook as she opened the door to Maya, immediately allowing herself to fall into her friend's open arms. "I told Zoe the truth." She whimpered before she pulled away, brushing haphazard stands of blue streaked hair away from her face. She didn't say anything to explain what the truth was about, feeling guilt rip at her heart. Her friends didn't even know what had happened. They didn't know the night that she and Zoe had shared together. Much less about the lie she'd told the girl afterward.

Maya frowned in confusion as she brushed the dark hair away from her friend's face. She led the shaking girl over to the couch and sat her her down, keeping her arm around her. She rubbed the girl's arm gently as she asked, "What happened? What did you tell Zoe?"

Tears spilled from Grace's eyes as she clung to Zoe's hand. "Zoe and I had sex before we stopped being friends." She confessed.

The blonde beside her let out a light gasp of shock but continued to hold her friend, listening carefully. "Is that why you stopped being friends?" She wondered, curiously.

The other girl nodded. "But not for the reason you think. I lied to her and told her that I was straight. God, I even told her that I liked Zig who is nothing more than a brother figure. I figured it would be better to make her hate me than for her to lose me because of my cystic fibrosis or eventually leave me because it became too much. That's why Zoe slept with Zig. She was pissed at me and wanted to make me hurt the way that I hurt her."

Maya frowned. "You can't just decide things like that for other people, Grace." She said, ignoring what her friend had said about why Zoe had slept with Zig for the time being. "Surely being honest with her, letting her know your fears would've been better than making up a lie. She probably felt like she was an experiment. I'm guessing that she liked you as way more than a friend when you two had sex?"

Grace sniffled and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. God, she seemed so giddy when she kissed me and before we had sex and I felt overwhelmed. I'd never been so close to another person before."

"I'm so sorry. It's obvious it hurt you to lie as much as it probably hurt Zoe. How did she react to your telling her that?" Maya questioned.

"She was stunned. I don't know what else she's thinking. She told me we'd talk after she thought about things. But I'm terrified that she won't even want to be my friend. She was so hurt and angry when she let me know how used I made her feel." Grace replied solemnly.

Maya seemed to think for awhile, mulling things over before she said, "You need to give her time and stop thinking the worst. If she cares about you as much as it sounds, she'll give you a chance.

* * *

About a half an hour after Maya left, a knock sounded on the door and Grace opened it to see Miles standing on her porch, smiling awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow in silent confusion, wondering why he was there.

"Hi. I was wondering if we could talk? About Zoe." His voice was cool and calm as he said the words, eyes flickering over Grace's face, studying her carefully as he awaited her reply.

She stepped aside and allowed him to come in. Things were silent for a few moments before she asked, "Why are you here?"

"You know, I know what it's like to push people away? I did it with Tristan." Miles said conversationally instead of answering.

Grace stiffened and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "What's this have to do with me and Zoe?" She asked stubbornly, mouth set in a thin line.

"The point is, sometimes we hurt the people we care the most about. And I can relate." He told her. "I'm trying to change. I've gotten better. It's a lot worse to go through things alone and the risk of losing someone is a lot better than never having them in your life in the first place. Just...give Zoe a chance to process things. She still cares for you. More than you know. Tristan and I both can see it. Anyway, I should go. I told Zo and Tristan that I'd be back in a few minutes." He turned toward the door, hand on the knob before Grace interrupted him.

"Does she know you're here?" Grace whispered.

Miles smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. She'd kill me if she knew I'd come to see you. She's too independent for her own good. But...just trust what I've said, okay? Have a good day." And with that he walked out the door, leaving Grace staring after him.

 **Last chapter: Grace and Zoe talk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Used**

 **Part Four**

Zoe groaned as she awakened to the sound of something hitting her window. She glanced at the end of her bed where Tristan passed out, then to the floor where Miles laid, snoring before she rolled out of her bed and tiptoed toward the window. She glanced out and her dark eyes widened as she saw Grace standing there, staring up at her. Her brows furrowed in confusion before she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before she hurried downstairs and out the back door. "Grace?" She asked incredulously. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Grace swallowed hard and stepped closer. "I just...I realized that I needed to talk to you." She answered, brushing back some of the dark hair that blew in her face due to the wind. She held her jacket close to her as she stared at Zoe imploringly.

"Couldn't it have waited until it was actually light out?" Zoe asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

The other girl shook her head urgently before she reached a hand out to grasp Zoe's, lacing their fingers. "No. It couldn't. If I'd have waited longer, I'd have chickened out." She steps that much closer, allowing their bodies to gently brush against one another.

Zoe's breath got stuck in her throat. Grace was so close that she could see every one of the girl's lashes, she could smell her coconut shampoo, and it was impossible not to stare into her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut before whispering, "About what?"

Grace blushed at the question. "I just want you to know that the night we slept together meant a lot to me. I regret hurting you so much and I wish I hadn't been so cowardly to take a risk. We've both been miserable. I can't change the fact that I'm really sick. That I'll probably die. But...I'd like to make up for what I did. I'd like to take my chance on us." And then, before she could chicken out, she steeled herself, cupped Zoe's face with both hands, and pressed her lips to Zoe's, pouring every emotion that she felt toward the girl she was holding into it.

Zoe gasped before she melted into the embrace, hands fluttering to grip Grace's waist and tug her that much closer.

They pulled away moments later and pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I don't quite trust you, yet." Zoe murmured. "But...I want you in my life."

Grace pulled away and smiled. "Then we can take it slow. We can become friends again first. And when you're ready to trust me completely, we can be more than that. I'm willing to wait. As long as you like me back."

Zoe gave a giddy smile that brightened her face and somehow made her even prettier, "I love that idea." She whispered before she leaned in to press one more kiss to Grace's lips.

* * *

When Zoe stepped back inside of her room, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Miles and Tristan awake and staring at her. She jumped in shock when she saw them. "What are you two doing up?" She hissed, glaring at them.

"Your lips are red." Miles said instead of answering, smirk playing upon his lips. "Did you have fun with Grace out there?"

Zoe blushed at that. "You saw?" She asked, playing with the hem of her shirt after she'd shrugged off her jacket and climbed back into the bed.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You two were kissing right in front of your house. And besides, I'd seen you leave the room. It would be hard not to notice." He answered dryly. "Zoe, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, she really hurt you! I don't want it to happen again."

She glared at him. "We aren't together so you don't have to worry. She wants to take things slow. She gets how much she hurt me."

Miles nodded in understanding. "If anyone understands making mistakes and hurting people that you never meant to, it's me. But you're still with me, Tris. What would you do if someone tried to say that you were too good for me?"

Tristan frowned at that. "I just worry for you, Zo. It's not that I don't trust your judgment. I've just seen how much that she's hurt you. I saw how you coped when you were trying to hide who you were. I don't want you to go through that again."

Zoe didn't say anything as she reached over to wrap her arms tightly around her best friend's neck, burying her head into his shoulder. As much as her best friend could irritate her at times, she was thankful for how much he truly cared

* * *

The next day, Zoe went back to Grace's house, feeling much more comfortable after she and Grace's talk the night before. She blushed as she thought of the kiss, so different from the others that they'd shared. She didn't even have to lift her hand to knock before the door swung open and her eyes met Grace standing there, smiling brilliantly at her. "Hey." She whispered shyly as she stepped inside, doing everything she could to stop herself from reaching out and kissing Grace, telling herself that the two of them had decided to take it slow.

Grace shut the door and watched as Zoe made herself comfortable on the sofa in the living room. Grace felt awe at how comfortable Zoe seemed here in her home, curled up on her couch. Swallowing, she asked, "Do you want anything to drink?" as she headed toward the kitchen.

"I'll have some iced tea if you have it!" The other girl answered sweetly, already beginning to write inside her notebook.

Grace came back moments to hand Zoe her drink while sipping her own, taking a seat onto the sofa beside of her.

"You know, Miles and Tristan saw us kissing." Zoe said, turning to give Grace an amused look. "Miles was more than a little amused. Tristan was kind of annoyingly overprotective. But Miles said that he understands why you did what you did and talked some sense into him."

Grace winced at that. "I really _am_ sorry for hurting you, Zoe. I should've never had sex with you if I was just going to lie to you like that. I didn't know why I didn't think about how badly it would probably hurt. I mean...you let me know how you felt. But I _still_ did it."

Zoe's expression turned serious and she put her notebook to the side and grabbed her friend's hand. "Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. You regret what you did. And you've apologized. I just...you're not a bad person. You're a human being and you made a mistake. And while I wish you hadn't lied, you're telling me the truth now, and that helps. It helps that you're giving me time and that we're taking it slow. It helps just having you back in my life. I was a mess without you. Especially when I had to tell my mom about the fact that I'm a lesbian. I mean..I told you how she reacted to the very thought."

Grace's expression turned sympathetic at the mention of Zoe's mom. "I'm sorry. How did your mom react?"

Zoe winced at the question. "It was awkward. Mom said I was just experimenting and that I was confused. I kind of lost it and told her that I wasn't. I even showed her my burns. I told her how I tried to be straight, tried to pretend that I liked guys after realizing who I really am and that it didn't work."

Her friend's eyes widened in shock and worry at the mention of Zoe's self harming. She reached out before she could stop herself and lifted Zoe's sleeve, seeing the burns that had faded immensely. "Zo..." she whispered, running gentle fingers over them.

The girl in question smiled down at them sadly before she replied, "Don't worry. I'm better now. I'm always going to have this past. But I'm better now. I'm getting better every day."

Grace didn't say anything as she hugged her friend tightly, feeling the other girl hug her back, feeling happy to have this girl she cared so much for back in her life. She wasn't going to hurt her again. She'd try her hardest to be the best person she could for Zoe and try and deal with her fears head on. They both deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Used**

 **Chapter Five**

It had been a little more than five months since Zoe and Grace promised to take things slow, so Grace could earn back Zoe's trust. Five months of becoming closer friends and falling even more in love. It was now October, just a few days from Halloween and Zoe had plans. Plans that would affect she and Grace's relationship, hopefully for the better.

On Halloween night, she was planning on telling Grace that she wanted to be more than friends, that she trusted her now. Miles, Tristan, and Winston were all ecstatic by the news, only wanting her to be happy. And she was. She was getting so much better. She was happier than she'd been without Grace in her life, and she trusted that Grace wouldn't break her heart again.

Slowly, she stared at her costume and bit her lip. It was an obvious choice, but she thought she'd rock it. She thought that Grace would find her attractive in the outfit. Or at least, she hoped. She pulled it out of her closet and held it up to her slender form, smiling as she took herself in.

Quickly, she put it back into her closet when a knock sounded on her bedroom door and it opened, Grace walking in.

"Hey Grace!" Zoe said cheerfully, going to hug her friend before she gently fell back onto her bed.

The other girl smiled as she slipped off her shoes and sat on the bed, close enough to Zoe that their shoulders brushed. "Hi. What were you doing before I came in here?" She asked curiously as they both leaned back against the headboard.

Zoe smirked mysteriously and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Just checking out my costume for Halloween." She answered mysteriously.

Grace raised an eyebrow at that and shook her head in amusment. "I don't know why you're so intent on me not knowing what you're dressing as."

Her friend grinned at that and giggled, gently hitting Grace with her pillow. "That's the point of a secret, Grace. Besides, I really want to shock and awe people. How can I do that if they know what I'm dressing as?"

"I'm not everyone, though, Zoe." Grace answered as she turned Zoe so her back faced her. She gently began to comb her hands through the other girl's silky dark hair before she started the process of braiding it.

"Well I promise, Gracie. It will be worth it. You'll see." Zoe answered, smirking although she knew that Grace was unable to see it from her position.

* * *

By the time Halloween rolled around, Zoe was nervous. Tonight was the night that she planned to tell Grace that she was ready. She had it planned out from her costume that flattered Grace's perfectly-the one that she'd kept such a mystery to what she was going to say. And while she'd usually be so confident, it was somewhat lacking now. What if Grace had changed her mind? What if she had decided that she didn't want to risk their friendship? She shook that thought from her mind. There was no point of thinking negatively. Slowly, she reached out to grab her princess costume from. It was a deep red color with a bit of black in it and showed off her shoulders. It also clung to her torso before flaring out. After she'd slipped it on, she did her nails and makeup before curling her hair.

When she was finished, her confidence had picked back up and she let out a giddy smile as she called Grace to come pick her up. She went down to the living room to wait, turning the tv on and thanking god that her mother had had to work tonight. Suddenly, her door bell ring and she shot up, quickly opening the door to stare at Grace in her pirate costume. Her breath caught in her throat as she admired the other girl, taking in the fake leather pants that clung to long legs to the blue and white top. A blush crested her cheeks as she and Grace's eyes met and she noticed the same admiration in her eyes.

"Wow." Grace breathed, eyes wide as she laced her hand with Zoe's. "You look beautiful."

Zoe smiled shyly before confidently saying, "Told you my costume was worth it." As she laced her arm through Grace's and the two walked out to the car.

The drive consisted of easy conversation before the two arrived at Miles'. The first person they saw was Frankie, dressed perfectly as Tinkerbell with Jonah as Peter Pan by her side. Frankie through Zoe a smile of encouragement as the two girls walked by.

Miles and Tristan-dressed as a vampire and a wizard were already on the dance floor, Tristan's arms wrapped around Miles' neck as they slow danced.

Zoe saw both of them turn their heads and smile at her, even as Yael and Hunter moved to dance by the pool.

"Do you want to dance?" Grace asked, looking at Zoe.

The other girl grinned brightly as she nodded, arms immediately going around Grace and pulling her as close as possible. "You know, I had an entire plan for tonight but I can't remember what I wanted to say. I just...I wanted you to know that I'm finally ready. If you'll still have me."

Grace smirked and tugged her close, arms wrapped around her waist as she swooped in to press hungry, yet gentle lips to Zoe's.

Zoe's hands sunk into Grace's hair as she kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm.

When they finally pulled apart, both were flushed a light pink and their lips were red and swollen. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the audience they'd acquired, nor did they realize that the music had stopped.

"Does that answer your question?" Grace wondered.

Zoe's only reply was to press her lips to Grace's once more, happy and thankful to finally have this.

 **The End**


End file.
